L'attente II  Le Retour
by selene Magnus
Summary: Comme le nom l'indique, une suite imprévue à "L'Attente"
1. Chapter 1

** L'Attente II - Le Retour**

* * *

><p><em>« L'Attente » ne devait avoir qu'un chapitre, et je tenais à ce qu'il en reste ainsi, mais Ma Muse s'est réveillée et m'a soufflé une suite. Donc au lieu de briser la destinée de cette fanfiction, je publie la suite dans une autre : tout le monde est content. Enfin j'espère !<em>

* * *

><p>- Bonjour<p>

- Oh, Dean ? … Euh bonjour

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui ça va. Je suis étonnée de te voir ici….

- Moi aussi, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais rassure-toi, je ne suis pas sensé rester longtemps

Elle baisse la tête et dit, un peu gênée : - Dean, … je suis désolée… tu sais, pour….

- Il n'y a rien à en dire Olivia. Juste à attendre que…

Il s'arrêta, son regard posé sur un objet précis.

- Tu t'es mariée ?

- Euh… oui, en effet

Il déglutit difficilement, mais finit par ajouter en se reprenant :

- Et ben toutes mes félicitations

Il s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y échapper. Il passa machinalement un bras sur sa taille.

- Mais ? - Il la lâcha brusquement : - Tu es enceinte ?

Elle se prépara à des remarques acides - du genre « C'est du rapide ! » - Vu qu'il s'était retenu pour le mariage, avec des difficultés bien visibles, alors là, il allait forcément critiquer, ou au moins gémir sa déception. Mais il se mit à sourire franchement.

- Tu es enceinte, c'est fabuleux. Et tu ne disais rien ! Olivia, je suis tellement heureux pour toi. Tu va être maman, je sais combien tu le désirais. C'est magnifique

Olivia faillit tomber à la renverse. Surtout en comparant avec la réaction de son petit ami, qui lui, avait été bien ennuyé par cette annonce. Certes, il avait accepté depuis, et il l'avait épousée, mais sa première réaction restait gravée dans la mémoire d'Olivia. Il était dérangé, limite énervé par cette grossesse. Il avait lâché qu'ils avaient passé l'âge de jouer à ça. Il avait aussi mis du temps à y croire : cette grossesse inattendue avait de quoi dérouter, car ils avaient toujours pris des précautions, depuis le début.

Mais Dean, lui, s'extasiait devant cette nouvelle !

- C'est pour quand ?

Elle répondit spontanément : - Pour Juin

Oh malheur ! Qu'avait-elle dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas menti ? Oh Dieu, non ! Il va faire le rapprochement !

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Olivia ? … Tu ne me le cacherais pas, ça ?

Elle préféra jouer les innocentes : - Quoi donc ?

- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il est de moi ?

Elle fit la choquée devant sa question.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Bien sûr que non !

- Mais cette nuit…

- Dean arrête ! Ce n'était qu'une nuit, rien de plus

- Une nuit qui a eu lieu pile lors de ta conception, je sais encore compter ! Et une nuit où je n'avais pas utilisé de préservatif ! Donc c'est tout à fait plausible

- Arrête tes films ! J'étais sous pilule

- Ça n'a pas vraiment marché, la preuve !

Effectivement, là, il marque un point !

- Olivia, sois sincère. Est-ce mon enfant ?

- Non Dean

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui. Ne t'imagine pas des choses comme ça

- On devrait faire un test

- C'est inutile. Je sais fort bien qu'il n'est pas de toi

- Mais peut-être que si, on doit vérifier…

- Dean ! La probabilité que tu sois le père est infinitésimale, ok ? - Elle mentait. C'était plutôt le contraire.

- Mais…

- Non !

Il s'avoua vaincu, puis reprit :- C'est vrai que cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance qui est le père. Je l'aime déjà

- Oh Dean !

- Je suis très heureux de son existence. Même s'il est le sien. Je n'oublie pas qu'un jour, il sera le notre. - Il se remit à sourire béatement - Une famille ! C'est plus que ce que j'osais rêver !

Et voilà, il recommençait ses délires de réunion future. Elle savait que cela lui évitait de trop souffrir de son absence, mais refuser comme ça la vérité était dangereux. Il était tellement persuadé qu'un jour, elle reviendrait vers lui, qu'aucune parole ne le décrocherait de son nuage. Olivia n'essayait même plus, elle le laissait à ses fantasmes.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse, en tous cas !

- Je n'oublie rien Olivia. Je me contente d'attendre comme prévu

- Bien. C'est mieux comme ça


	2. Chapter 2

« ========================================================================= »

Cragen avance décidé, accompagné de David, qu'il vient de récupérer à son travail. Ne réussissant pas à joindre son mari (en plein tribunal à ce moment-là), Olivia avait appelé son capitaine, qui avait gentiment tenu le rôle d'annonceur des bonnes nouvelles. Ils déambulent dans les couloirs, pressés d'atteindre le bon service, quand Cragen se fige.

- Capitaine ? Vous ne voulez plus venir ?

- Euh si, mais partez devant, ce sera mieux. C'est votre famille, c'est à vous d'entrer en premier. Je passerai plus tard

- Comme vous voulez. Merci de m'avoir prévenu

- Je vous en prie. Dépêchez-vous, votre femme doit vous attendre

David parti, Cragen se retourna vers la vitre qui l'avait interpelé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ce type avait un culot monstre ! Un culot malsain même. Il entra sans préambule dans la pièce en question.

- Je ne serai pas assez idiot pour croire à une coïncidence, Agent Porter

Dean se retourna vers la voix. Cragen fit une moue en découvrant le petit être que son interpelé tenait dans les bras.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous abusez ! Inutile que je regarde le nom marqué sur le bracelet de ce nouveau-né

- Écoutez Cragen….

- Rien du tout ! Vous allez déposer cet enfant dans son berceau et disparaître !

Mais Dean ne bougea pas un muscle.

- Je peux appeler la sécurité. Ne me forcez pas à aller jusque là

- Olivia m'a autorisé

- Pardon ?

- Elle a accepté de me laisser le voir

- Vous mentez ! Pourquoi aurait-elle accepté ça ?

Dean ne répondit pas à la remarque. - Je ne fais aucun mal

- Cette situation est absurde Porter. Je vois bien ce que vous ressentez, mais vous devez lâcher prise. C'est dangereux, et malsain votre attitude. Comment avez-vous osé venir jusqu'ici ? D'ailleurs comment avez-vous su ? Pour la dernière fois, posez ce bébé

- Laissez-moi ! C'est mon fils ! Je veux juste le tenir un instant…. C'est mon fils

Surpris, Cragen se recule : - Vous avez perdu la raison… ça ne peut pas être….

- Je sais que c'est le mien ! Je le sens dans mes tripes ! Vous comprenez ça ? Je le sens ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit, je sentais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose…. Je veux juste le regarder, passer quelques minutes avec lui… avant de le perdre… J'ai le droit d'être là

Il approcha ses lèvres sur le front du bébé, et resta un moment ainsi, les yeux voilés de larmes. Il parla tout bas à l'enfant endormi : - Je ne renoncerai jamais à vous, je te le promets. Nous serons réunis tous les trois, je te le promets aussi

Puis il se résigna et déposa l'enfant dans les bras de Cragen. Sans ajouter un mot, il partit.

Le capitaine observait l'enfant quand une infirmière entra. Après qu'elle ait obtenu des explications sur sa présence dans la nursery, elle l 'avertit qu'elle venait chercher le bébé, puisque ses parents le réclamaient. Cragen la suivit donc, toujours le petit calé dans ses bras.

- Ce jeune garçon m'a confié vouloir retrouver les bras de sa maman

- Et enfin rencontrer son père - fit David en quittant le bord du lit d'Olivia.

Pendant qu'il prenait le bébé, Cragen adressa un regard lourd de question à Olivia, qui comprit qui son capitaine avait croisé dans le couloir. Elle cachât à grande peine son mal-être.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une autre infirmière entra :

- Excusez-moi. Je dois emporter votre fils pour ses soins

- Oh déjà ? - fit déçu le nouveau père.

- Et bien vous pouvez venir avec moi, ça ne dérange pas. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'équipement dans cette pièce

- C'est vrai, je peux ?

- Vas-y Chéri

- Ok, à tout de suite. - Il embrasse Olivia et sort à la suite de l'infirmière.

Restés seuls, Cragen et Olivia s'évitèrent un moment du regard. Ce fut Cragen qui lança :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te juger Olivia. Et de toute façon, tu pourras objecter que cela ne me regarde en rien. Mais j'ai tant de mal à t'imaginer faire une chose pareille

- Capitaine, je…

- Dis-moi juste qu'il m'a menti. Ou au pire, qu'il se fait des films

Elle ne répondit pas. Cragen s'emporta :

- Je n'arrive pas à te croire capable d'une telle forfaiture !

Olivia aurait dû se vexer et s'énerver, mais là, elle était trop épuisée pour combattre cet homme, qui avait toujours été d'un soutien sans faille.

- Ton mari n'est pas au courant, je présume

- S'il vous plait… je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Porter est donc vraiment le père ?

- Je sais pas ! J'en ai peur, mais je n'ai aucune certitude

- Et j'ai l'impression que tu n'en veux pas ?

- Non ! Je ne veux pas perdre David ! C'est la première fois de toute ma vie que j'ai ce dont je rêvais, je suis enfin heureuse…. Je ne veux pas tout perdre !

- Quitte à vivre dans le mensonge ? Ce n'est pas toi, ça Olivia ! Tu es la plus acharnée des défenseurs de la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit !

- Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce que j'ai Capitaine ! Vous pouvez comprendre ça ?

- C'est toi qui vois Olivia. J'espère sincèrement que cela ne t'explosera pas à la figure un jour

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour les review<em>

_Je suis désolée, Lara mais je ne connais pas cette série sanctuary (je suis allée voir sur internet mais malheureusement inconnue de moi), alors mon pseudo Magnus est un clin d'oeil à Magnéto des X-Men, mon perso préféré des comics. Navrée mais je te remercie de ton passage_

_A bientôt amici_


	3. Chapter 3

« =============================================================

- J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le pédiatre cet après midi. Tu pourras m'accompagner ?

- Oui, je dois pouvoir me libérer une heure. Quelque chose t'inquiète ?

- Je trouve que ses pieds sont bizarres, regarde toi

- Ben, c'est pas facile à dire, il est encore petit. En grandissant, on verra mieux

- Non, ça m'inquiète ! Je préfère consulter maintenant, si jamais c'était quelque chose de grave ?

- Ok, tu as raison. Et si c'est rien, le docteur nous traitera de parents hypocondriaques, et puis voilà. Au moins, on sera fixé.

* * *

><p>- Bonjour Docteur<p>

- Bonjour. Comment va ce petit bonhomme ?

- Je vous l'emmène car je trouve que ses pieds ont une forme étrange

- Voyons ça - Le docteur examine le petit - En effet, ses pieds sont creux.

- Comment ça se soigne ?

- Je dois faire des tests, plusieurs maladies peuvent en être la cause. Dont une génétique. Si cela se confirme, je devrais faire des tests sur vous deux aussi pour déterminer lequel a pu lui transmettre, car le parent affecté va forcément à un moment ou un autre déclarer la maladie. Plus tôt elle est diagnostiquée, plus tôt nous pouvons agir

- C'est une maladie grave alors ?

- Pas forcément. Il existe plusieurs stades dont certains très bénins. Et vu votre allure à tous les deux, je suis optimiste sur la forme de la maladie. Je vous appelle lorsque j'ai les résultats

- Merci Docteur

* * *

><p>- Bonjour Docteur. Nous avons hâte de connaître les résultats<p>

- Entrez. Asseyez-vous. Et bien, les tests sur votre fils sont concluants : il a bien cette maladie génétique qui affecte la myéline des nerfs mais sa forme est très légère. Il ne devrait développer qu'une difficulté à la marche, que nous pourrons compenser par des semelles ou de la rééducation.

- C'est génétique vous dites ? Donc l'un de nous est aussi touché ?

- C'est obligatoire en effet. Le gène déficient codant cette maladie est dominant : c'est-à-dire que posséder un seul gène déficient donne la maladie. Je n'ai reçu que vos résultats Monsieur, et ils sont négatifs. Donc c'est vous Madame qui avez le gène. Nous allons devoir vous faire des tests pour vérifier votre stade

- Mais je me sens bien : on ne m'a jamais diagnostiqué quoi que ce soit !

- Vous avez grandi avec, votre corps s'est adapté spontanément, mais nous pouvons améliorer votre confort

- Ok, mais j'ai passé pas mal de visites médicales, notamment pour mon travail et jamais…

- C'est en effet étonnant que se soit passé inaperçu si longtemps, mais des fois…Ah, voici les résultats. C'est un peu tard, on connaît la réponse mais le dosage nous donnera un aperçu de votre stade

Le docteur ouvre l'enveloppe apportée par sa secrétaire.

- Mais ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il doit y avoir une erreur. Kelly ? Appelez-moi le labo ! Ils se sont trompé de prélèvements, je ne vois pas d'autres explications

- Pourquoi Docteur ?

- Les résultats disent que vous aussi êtes non porteuse. C'est impossible ! A moins que ?

- A moins que quoi ?

- Est-ce un enfant adopté ? Si c'est le cas, vous auriez dû me le dire tout de suite ! Nous avons fait des tests inutiles !

- Non pas du tout ! C'est notre fils !- s'écrit David.

- Alors le labo va devoir refaire ces analyses. Je suis désolé de ce désagrément

- Je vous conseille en effet de corriger cette erreur ! Je suis avocat, et si une telle incompétence se reproduit, je porterais plainte contre vous !

- David, arrêtes ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! Ils vont refaire les tests et puis voilà

- Tu es bien calme toi ! Ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je reste calme car il n'y a pas de raison de s'énerver !

- C'est bizarre ça.

- Bon, je vous refais une prise de sang et on refait l'analyse, voilà, donnez-moi votre bras. Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il Kelly ? Le directeur du labo est là ? Parfait, qu'il entre ! Nous allons tirer cela au clair tout de suite

- Walter bonjour. Il y a eu semble-t-il une erreur de votre part - - Le directeur du labo entre et répond:

- J'ai apporté le dossier : les échantillons sont testés 3 fois sous des numéros différents. Le résultat a été le même pour les trois, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Regardez les comptes-rendus !

- En effet, je ne vois pas d'où peut provenir le souci. Redites-moi vos groupes sanguins, s'il vous plait ?

- Je suis O positif - répond Olivia.

- Et moi A positif - dit David.

- Cela correspond bien aux deux sangs analysés ici !

- C'est vrai. Mais si on compare avec celui du petit… il est où le résultat?

- Ici. Groupe sanguin B . Positif au test de la maladie

- Mais ?... Oh d'accord. Merci Walter. Excusez-moi du dérangement

- De rien. Au revoir

- Attendez ! Vous le laissez partir comme ça ? Sans avouer son erreur ni refaire les tests ?

- Il n'y a pas besoin de refaire les tests Monsieur. J'aurais dû regarder directement le groupe sanguin

- Comment ça ?

- Deux parents de groupe A ou O ne peuvent concevoir un enfant que A ou O, jamais B ! Je suis désolé

David ne réplique plus, les yeux perdus dans le vide

« =============================================================

_Ohlala! Je suis trop méchante avec ce pauvre David! Comment va-t-il réagir? Vous voulez le savoir? hein hein surprise au prochain chapitre!_

_bon je rassure tout le monde, la maladie du petit n'est pas méchante, mais elle a été bien pratique !_


	4. Chapter 4

« =============================================================

« ================================================================

- Eliott ? C'est bien toi ?

- Olivia

Ils se regardèrent un peu ennuyés de ne pas trop savoir comment réagir, mais chacun s'efforçant de se comporter amicalement.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, « Partenaire ». Quoi de neuf ?

- Oh… trois fois rien

- Ben c'est pas rien ça ! - fit-il avec un regard appuyé sur son ventre. - Sept mois on dirait

- Oui c'est ça. J'allais oublier que tu as une expérience non négligeable en matière de grossesse

Avant qu'Eliott ne puisse réagir, une voix claire se fit entendre :

- Maman ! Maman !

Eliott se retourna et faillit tomber à la renverse. Un petit garçon se rua dans les jupes d'Olivia - donc c'était une deuxième grossesse ! « Oh trois fois rien » ironisa-t-il intérieurement - mais l'enfant, pour courir auprès de sa mère, avait lâché la main d'un homme. Un homme grand et brun, qu'Eliott avait bien espéré ne plus jamais recroiser de sa vie. Et encore moins auprès d'Olivia. Un homme dont le regard posé sur lui était brûlant.

Eliott déglutit : Comment réagir à ça ? Il se savait trop impulsif pour pouvoir s'arrêter s'il se lançait dans la confrontation. Alors il choisit la prudence.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Salut Olivia

Il partit à toute vitesse sans laisser le temps à Olivia de dire un mot.

Dean se rapprocha d'elle sans rien dire, blanc comme un cadavre.

« ===================================================================================== »

- Dean, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis notre retour. Ça commence à bien faire !

- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

- Je ne comprends pas ton attitude ! Tu te renferme, mais je sens bien que tu meurs d'envie de me reprocher quelque chose. Soit dit en passant, un reproche qui sera non fondé mais qui te brûle les lèvres ! Alors vas-y, crache le morceau ! On va s'engueuler, pour rien, mais puisque ça doit sortir, alors te gêne pas ! Vide ton sac une bonne fois !

Il la regarda. Ses yeux jusqu'à présent remplis d'éclairs, deviennent tristes.

- Je ne ferai pas de dispute. Je sais que je suis en train de te perdre

- Mais ? …C'est aberrant, ça ! Tu ne vas pas me perdre ! Dean ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Parce que j'ai recroisé un vieil ami dans une galerie marchande, tu imagine quoi ?

- Tu vas aller le revoir. Je le sais

- Mais ? … Pas du tout ! C'est quoi cette connerie ? C'est une crise de jalousie, c'est ça ? Ah c'est la meilleure celle-là ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne t'es jamais montré jaloux jusqu'à présent, même pas avec David ! Et pourtant, lui, je l'avais épousé ! Alors là, je comprends plus !

- C'est pas un ami quelconque, ni même un ex ! C'est Stabler !

- Mon ancien équipier ! De boulot ! Un collègue tout simplement !

- Tout simplement ? Il n'a jamais été un simple collègue Olivia. Loin de là

- Arrrgh ! J'ai horreur de ces insinuations ! Tu me les avais épargnées jusqu'à présent ! Apparemment, j'ai eu tord de croire que toi, tu m'avais comprise !

- Au contraire Olivia. J'ai tout compris depuis longtemps. Je ne t'accuse pas d'avoir eu une liaison avec lui, je sais que ce ne fut jamais le cas. Tout comme je sais que tu ne vas pas aller te jeter dans ses bras et me tromper avec lui

- Oh ? - Elle écarquilla les yeux.- Alors explique-moi le problème ?

- Tu vas aller le voir, pour discuter, remémorer le passé. Ce sera anodin. En apparence !

- Tu en fais tout un flan juste parce que tu ne peux pas le sentir et que tu ne veux pas que je lui parle ?

- Oh, tu iras lui parler, je le sais. Même si je te suppliais de n'en rien faire, tu iras. Je vais te perdre

- Arrête ton délire ! En quoi parler avec Eliott nous séparerait ?

- Parce qu'il nous a toujours séparé. Depuis le début. Non seulement parce qu'il me déteste, mais surtout parce qu'il ne laisse personne t'approcher

- Tu débloque ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ma Chérie. Mais tu as toujours été sous sa coupe

- Hein ?

- Tu ne vivais que par lui. Incapable de te construire une vie. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu une relation sérieuse pendant toutes tes années de partenariat ? Parce que tu t'accrochais à lui comme à un gourou. Il vivait sa vie mais toi, c'était par procuration. Tu n'accomplissais rien seule, parce que cela aurait été sans lui, alors tu préférais t'en passer

- T'es malade !

- Je sais ce que je dis, mais tu ne le reconnaîtras jamais. Tu as commencé à vivre quand il est parti. Jamais tu n'aurais construit quelque chose avec David s'il avait été à côté. Tu l'aurais à peine regardé ! Tout comme tu m'as tenu à distance. Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris

Olivia le regarda hébétée : elle vivait avec un fou ! Comment avait-il bien pu imaginer tout ça ?

- Alors tu vas aller le revoir, et je vais te perdre. Tu vas retomber dans sa sphère. Et je ne peux rien y faire

- Dean. Je devrais m'énerver pour tout ce que tu viens de dire. Je réalise que tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi. Nous vivons ensemble depuis trois ans. Nous avons bientôt deux enfants. Et malgré tout ça, tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ?

- Ce n'est pas une question d'amour Olivia. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Que tu aimes notre famille, et que tu ne veux pas la détruire

- Je ne ferai rien pour briser notre relation Dean. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, je n'aurai rien dû dire

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? - redemande-t-elle pleurante.

Il comprit l'allusion : - Si, j'ai confiance en ton amour, ton honnêteté et ta moralité

- Mais ?

- C'est quelque chose que tu ne contrôle pas. Que personne ne peut contrôler. Quelque chose que tu ne vois même pas. Et d'ailleurs, même lui ne le voit pas

- Nous ne le voyons pas parce que ça n'existe pas ! Tu te mets des idées tout seul dans le crâne ! Des idées absurdes ! C'est ça qui menace notre famille ! Ta paranoïa !

- C'était évident que tu ne me croirais pas. Alors je vais arrêter d'en parler. Je n'évoquerai plus jamais ça. Fais ce que tu as envie de faire, ou ce que tu dois faire, c'est selon. Je n'émettrai plus une seule remarque

- Dean…

- Plus jamais, j'te promets

Voyant son regard braqué sur lui, il ajouta : - Tu as raison. Je vais m'ôter ces idées débiles de la tête. Y a que ça à faire. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre. Si le danger, ce sont ces fameuses « théories », alors je vais les oublier tout simplement

- Tout simplement ? Après un tel discours, tu pourrais oublier ça comme ça ? Je sais combien tu es tenace

- Je vais faire des efforts. Olivia je suis désolé… tu as raison, je perds la tête, je suis jaloux, j'ai peur…. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder, ma Chérie. Peut-être que je suis fou, je sais pas… je devrais… je vais aller voir un psy, ce sera mieux. Tu crois pas ?

- Si. Je crois que ce sera mieux

- Ok, je vais faire ça. Pardonne-moi mon Cœur, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, avec mes … angoisses

- Non, ça va aller, rassure-toi

Olivia se résolut à cacher son malaise, à faire semblant de l'appuyer. Mais chacun savait que l'autre faisait semblant, pour maintenir le cap.

* * *

><p><em>Changement de décor, avancée dans le futur! j'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop brusque!<em>


End file.
